The inventive concepts described herein relate to wireless communication technology, and more particularly to a demodulator for near field communication (NFC), a NFC device including the demodulator, and an electronic device including the NFC device.
Recently, as near field communication (NFC) technology, which is a wireless communication technology, has developed, NFC devices have been widely employed in mobile devices. As the size of mobile devices have decreased, it has become necessary to decrease the size of antennas included in NFC devices.
However, as the size of antennas included in NFC devices has decreased, a magnitude of antenna voltage generated at the antennas based on an electromagnetic wave has also decreased, such that communication distance of the NFC devices has decreased.